


Year of the Horse

by Poinsettia



Series: Seven Years [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poinsettia/pseuds/Poinsettia
Summary: Seven Years is a series of vignettes that aims to show the development of Wufei and Treize's relationship during the first seven years following the end of the war, with Treize as the winner. Each vignette is titled according to a year of the Chinese calendar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Gundam Wing_ anime series is property of H. Yatate, Y. Tomino  & Bandai. No money is being made out if this work.

People have short memories, or perhaps just selective ones. They remember the war, but its details have already become a blur in the back of their minds. Was it five Gundam pilots that were caught in the end? Or was it four? Three? Anyway, who really cares how many there were as long as all of them are now six feet under? Right, Your Excellency?

Treize smiles politely at the idiotic man in front of us as he softly squeezes my shoulder in a half-restraining, half-reassuring gesture. How did I let him convince me to come with him to this party? It isn’t as if I’m needed here, and I can see my presence causes more problems than it solves. That much is obvious by the way I have being glared at the whole evening by the single (and not so single) female population in attendance. Really, as if it were a mystery which gender Treize Khushrenada prefers in his bed. 

Just a month ago there was an interview in _Terre Social_ (hideous thing, by the way, but it comes in the weekly batch of magazines delivered to the manor) where Treize was cajoled into sharing some details of his private domestic life. As a result, I’m now Chang Tien Xi, the last living member of the Dragon Clan of L5 who was brought up in Earth by some very distant relatives that used to live in Tiblisi and who turned out to be old friends of the Khushrenadas. I supposedly met Treize at a family party eight years ago, the last six of which I’ve been his lover. A ‘fragile’ lover, at that. Dear gods, what was Treize thinking about when he decided to invent me a sickness from which I just miraculously recovered last year? Complete bullshit, in my opinion, but everybody just swallowed it hook, line and sinker. I swear it, if I have to stand the well-wishes of another old senator or matronly lady, I’m going to kill Treize… Rhetorically speaking, of course.

Needless to say, it is _you_ we have to thank for this new era, Your Excellency. It was so brave of you to personally face those--what was it?--Gundams, in battle, my Lord. That’s so like you, cousin dearest, to keep such a beauty all to yourself! How is the reform project for the L2 cluster going, Commander? Trust we won’t have any more opposition? Who would want to ruin peace? What do you think, Lord Chang? It is such a pity what those terrorists did to your colony! Where again did you say you met this beautiful young man, Treize, darling? Is it true you’ll pay a visit to the colonies next month, Excellency? May I call you ‘Tien’?

Soft squeezes or not, I’m out of here. There’s only so much expensive champagne and one charming general can do for my nerves. For the first time in almost two years, I find myself wishing to strike something or someone. So, while another socialite catches Treize’s attention, I excuse myself from the present company and flee to one of the inner rooms of the small castle where the party is being held at.

Blessed silence greets me as I close the door behind me. The private sitting room with its soft light and comfortable sofas is a welcome contrast to the luxurious and noisy atmosphere of the grand salon on the other side of the castle. I can breathe, here. 

Here, I’m Chang Wu Fei.

I didn’t think it would bother me so much. I could see the logic in Treize’s argument when he suggested changing my name. There was no way people would accept a former Gundam pilot as General Khushrenada’s lover. If anything, time has demonized us instead of granting us absolution. We are the bad wolf necessary in any fairy tale story. Still, despite all logic, I can’t help but feel like a filthy traitor every time someone calls me 'Tien Chang'. Funny, but sleeping with Treize never felt so much of a betrayal. That I can justify by calling it love. But how can I justify the forsaking of my name, of my past, of my people and of my comrades?

Gods! Ancestors, Meiran, friends, forgive me! I can only hope my tears will grant me some redemption.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I am aware of is a hand caressing my cheek. 

Treize.

“Wufei? Wake up, love, it’s time to go.”

I stir on the sofa. “What time is it?” 

“Late enough.” 

Treize helps me to my feet and drapes his coat over my shoulders. I hadn’t realized I was cold until my body welcomes his warmth. “Come on. Let’s get you home, Wufei.”

“I thought it was ‘Tien’,” I murmur with no real passion. Just a sort of dull tiredness—sadness.

Understanding flickers on Treize’s face. He stops us before the doors.

"Wufei, I’m so sorry. I didn’t—"

I reach up to place my fingers over his lips.

“It’s all right,” I say to him.

And…maybe it is. Maybe it’s already time to lay Chang Wufei—the past—to rest.

_“It’s not a crime to survive, Wufei.”_


End file.
